Streaming multimedia content and/or data over a communication network, especially when the streaming is live, and especially when large scales of users may subscribe to and request content and/or data, presents a number of challenges such as network outages, connectivity issues, unusual ingest formats, temporary breaks in stream, and the like. Conventional content delivery techniques often address only portions of these challenges, but fail to provide comprehensive and scalable solutions.